Mallus Artoria
'''Mallus Artoria', also known as Malak, is an Half-Breton, Half-Imperial in Brave New World. He is first seen defending Shornhelm in High Rock when King Asin invaded the western province. He currently serves a man named Tyranus as his right hand and enforcer, along with other secretive Dark Lords, mages who practice a forbidden method of spiritual state known as the Dark Arts. Background Before he became an infamous apprentice and right hand for Tyranus, Mallus lived a seemingly peaceful life as a everyman in the Imperial City before the Great War. After he lost his parents at the hands of Thalmor Justiciars during the sacking of the Imperial City, he grew hateful of the Thalmor and began to seek out power in hopes of claiming vengeance and justice against both the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion. At some point in his life, Mallus was found by Tyranus himself and placed under his care. The old man proceeded to intensely attempt to test the former's strength through torture and constant practice of the Dark Art's cornerstone of power: Anger, hatred, & fear. Tyranus proceeded to plant seeds of passion into Mallus's heart by reminding him of his fear of being weak, his anger against the ones who murdered his family, and his sheer hatred of both humans and elves, whom Mallus believed to be 'immature' and needed to be disciplined. Eventually, Tyranus successfully managed to sever all Mallus's last tie to his old life and permanently cemented the Dark Arts in his spirit after years of patience with brutal physical and psychological torture. House of Troubles Mallus appears in the House of Troubles. He was assigned to restrain an enraged Ormax Silvestri in Anvil during a Thalmor invasion and have the latter arrested as part of the latter's training and immersion to the Dark Arts. He later saves Atticus Mede from certain death after he was sent several hundred feet in the skies by a powerful Thalmor Mage named Sauron. He also saves Casseth Morvayn from death by giving her an powerful and incredibly potent regeneration elixir which took years to brew for one serving. He later vanishes after he left the crippled dunmer to Celia's care. Unknown to all during the Three-Faction War, Mallus secretly worked as a double-agent for Tyranus. The Regulators of Skyrim Mallus appears once more on the RoS, starting off as a protagonist when he saved Sebastian De Rochefort from death after the Regulator was left for dead after being severely mugged by Damasus's bandits on the road. He also appeared to assist Nadira Sans for a time. Again, this was another ploy, as Tyranus once more planted Mallus as a double-agent to determine where Floyd Heart-Fire's true loyalty lies. The Manipulator and the Subservient TBA Personality In his early life, Mallus was a simple, humble person who was friendly, easy-going, and approachable by many people. He was known to be reserved, never speaking unless he has to or is spoken to. He is also shown to be knowledgable in medicine and alchemy as a result of his training at the Imperial City's apothecaries during his spare time. As Malak, Mallus's personality had notable changes. He was now cold and taciturn, with a slight sense of brutal honesty and tendency to eliminate his adversaries with ruthlessness and determination. Despite these traits, Malak did show to have some good left in him, willingly saving an emperor and a dunmer porter . However, Malak's kindness to those he deems worthy of his assistance is debatable due to his unknown agenda. Gallery MallusFullyArmored.png|Mallus in his full armor, which covers him from head to toe. Roleplays * Brave New World VII * The House of Troubles (1, 2, 3) * The Regulators of Skyrim (On-Going) Trivia * Mallus's deformity, notably his skin as a result of constant usage and deep immersion to the Dark Arts, is secretly caused by his belevolent yet destructive mastery of the school of Conjuration magic. * Mallus can absorb the black souls of those he kills due to the intense spritual state that he is immersed in. How it came to be is not yet known, but it is speculated that his Conjuration mastery plays a part. Credits to mods used * Konahrik's Accoutrements by edhelsereg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Brave New World Category:Half-Breeds